


Placeholding by the Sea

by norabombay



Category: A Life Less Ordinary
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norabombay/pseuds/norabombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear this will be a ficlet eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Placeholding by the Sea

Adding A Life Less Ordinary - US, Movie 1997 to A03, before nominating for Yuletide. I will replace this with a ficlet.


End file.
